


【晋骨科|昭师昭】子夜

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 历史向，司马师/司马昭，可逆无差。代入形象随意XDD和《同谋》《文景劫》大概是能凑个三部曲。感觉看完这篇我会被打死……继桃符虐点之后我的新虐点是：兄弟俩太圆满了感觉死后都没什么理由相见了orzzz同样是阴阳相隔十年，这对就不如东吴策瑜那么有梗，真的太圆满了都没有什么执念……还是喜欢求评论！！
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭, 斜线前后无差, 晋骨科
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923691





	【晋骨科|昭师昭】子夜

**Author's Note:**

> 历史向，司马师/司马昭，可逆无差。代入形象随意XDD
> 
> 和《同谋》《文景劫》大概是能凑个三部曲。感觉看完这篇我会被打死……继桃符虐点之后我的新虐点是：兄弟俩太圆满了感觉死后都没什么理由相见了orzzz同样是阴阳相隔十年，这对就不如东吴策瑜那么有梗，真的太圆满了都没有什么执念……
> 
> 还是喜欢求评论！！

“桃符像你。”  
“嗯？”  
他转过头，走过来的男人身着玄色大氅，在他身边站定，目光落到院落中拿着木剑一招一式练习的孩子身上：  
“性子急。”  
比司马攸长出十岁的司马炎想要纠正弟弟的某个动作，固执的小人儿已是使出了下一招，司马炎无奈地摇摇头。  
“我怎么觉得，这孩子像兄长。”司马昭看着兄长缠着纱布的侧脸，轻声说。  
“像吗？”司马师仍然看着孩子们。司马攸因为架势不够扎实被司马炎轻易赢过，抱着剑站在一旁看司马炎重新演示。  
“沉稳踏实，会着眼大局，能谋略。”  
司马师没有说话，也没有动。但司马昭从侧面看得分明：他在笑。  
泼天的日光倾下来，铺在他们身上、脸上，有那么一刻，似乎司马师身上的阴霾都被完全驱散了。司马昭借着宽大袍袖的遮掩，悄悄地去握兄长的手。

四十三载，不过须臾。  
“你啊。”

晋王堂上。  
“更兼自古以来，上至帝王之家，下至王公贵胄，废长立幼，无不致手足相残，徒惹事端。”  
“他是吾兄景王的子嗣。”  
“可是现在继承景王的人是您。”  
司马昭看着那大臣在自己面前恭敬地、深深地弯下腰去。  
“恕臣冒犯，景王薨殁十年了。”  
他开始有点头痛。

正月里，新斫的桃木板被送来，色泽和线条俱是新崭崭的，蕴着奇异的芳香气味。他亲自验看过，再吩咐人把它们安置妥当。  
“为什么父亲和从父呼攸儿为桃符呢？”  
晚饭后，幼小的司马攸白天见了桃符为何物，心里疑惑，没有立刻告辞去上晚课，而是留在长辈们面前问起了问题。  
“自是为取桃木平安、辟邪的用意啊。”  
身为家中主母的羊徽瑜温言答道。她伸过手臂，司马攸便乖巧地跑来依偎在她怀里。  
“那为什么不叫桃木？”  
坐在羊徽瑜身侧的元姬摸了一把攸儿的小脑瓜，笑道：  
“攸儿愿意做块木头？”  
“那……反正不愿意挂在门上嘛。”  
众人一齐大笑，连素来威严的司马师也禁不住展颜，眉眼都弯起来。他转过头，在身旁司马昭的耳边低声说了句什么。  
司马师的胡须扎在司马昭颈侧，吐息温热，嗓音又低又沉地透进骨子里，足以酥了他半边身子。年少的时候他们是常常这么说话的，而司马昭的反应并没有随着年龄增长而改变。只不过，不知为何，他对这一次记忆尤其清晰。清晰到他回想起来，那感觉还仿佛残留在皮肤上，隔着十余年的时间仍能精准击中他的心脏：  
符者，信也，各执一半，分而相合。  
桃符。

桃符已经要成年了。

夜里，司马昭撑着额头坐在案前。  
“给你取表字为安世，最初也只是适逢淮南反叛，你世父……”他顿住了，片刻后继续道：“故此希望你可以作为肱骨良将安定天下。安世，这是你世父的抱负，也是为父所致力的方向。”  
借着昏暗的光亮，他疲倦地去揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴。  
“那一场仗，本该是我代你世父去打的。”  
那年闰月，兄长司马子元带兵班师，因眼疾恶化崩于许昌。二月，他自己的长子炎正式加冠成年，字安世。  
本该是我替你去安天下。

“你世父从来就比我更有能力，到现在我还是觉得，若是他还在，他会比我做得更好。  
“安世，为父这样想，难道错了吗？”

过了很久，他才听到长子开口，小心翼翼地，每个字都是斟酌：  
“世父故去了。”  
司马昭一抬眼，司马炎霎时慌忙跪下：“儿不孝。”  
司马昭摆摆手。他没有责备司马炎，也没说话。  
司马炎跪着不敢抬头看父亲，只在心里暗暗揣摩父亲的心思。半晌，他听见司马昭终于叹了口气：“回房睡吧。”

即便他现在已是晋王，大权独揽，却也还是身不由己、迫不得已。

兄长，你也做过这样的决定吗。

当年的你，也这么难吗。  
一边忍着疼，一边精确地应对朝中攻讦和莫测的战局。我在这个位置上每多坐一天，就越发觉得你长出我许多。

他怀着这样的心事回到卧房，发妻元姬给他拿来热水浸过的手帕，他敷在太阳穴上。  
然后元姬抚着他的膝盖，慢慢低下身子，仰起头来对他说：  
“这些天困扰夫君的事、亲信谋臣们的争论，我都听说了。”  
司马昭有点错愕地看她。  
“我向来不愿插手你们之间的事。你们兄弟之间，不是我能、我该过问的。你的决定，我向来全心全意地支持。但现在，毕竟，攸儿和炎儿都是我亲生的孩子，”  
“作为他们的生母，我想求你，夫君，三思。不要令他们兄弟反目。  
“这也是我娣姒二人的共同心愿。”  
他拉起妻子，把她揽入怀中：“我知道了。”

“奕奕寝庙，君子作之。秩秩大猷，圣人莫之。他人有心，予忖度之。……”  
这是《小雅》中巧言这一篇的句子。司马昭近来想起它来，想起当年他和兄长一起读这首诗，然后父亲特别教导他们：心明眼亮，谨辨谗臣。  
他一直都记得当时司马师英姿勃发的神采。如今他看着司马攸，分明是他亲生的次子，却看出和兄长如出一辙的锐利来。  
桃符啊。

“大事切勿轻托他人。”  
这是兄长最后留下的嘱咐。不知怎的，如今桃符要成年了，他却想起这句话，想起十年前和兄长诀别的最后一面，然后又想到了那篇《巧言》。  
冥冥中，一切似乎都成了有源可溯的环。  
他想，问题就在这儿了，桃符这一年才成年，也许再多过几年，等他积累下功勋和名望，改立他为世子也就没那么难了。  
哥哥，桃符终于成年了。

咸熙二年五月，立长子炎为晋王太子。

八月，他遥指门外一方。一片惊慌哭喊之下，司马炎不着声色，走到他所指的方向。  
在他身后，司马攸哭倒在地，悲切无状。

尾声：  
对司马昭而言，他的兄长比他更像父亲，更能谋略和隐藏，而他嚣张飞扬，明晃晃地把谎言和真相都说出来，世人便不知道惯作风光的张狂作秀里，几分虚情，几分真意。  
他和司马师截然是两种性格，却沿承了一脉伪装。  
天衣无缝。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 隔了一千八百年，才发现，宿命把他们圈得太紧了。
> 
> 太紧了。
> 
> 司马攸何尝不是死于谗臣。
> 
> 师，一生戎马，元，始也，继往少，开来多。  
> 昭，天下皆知，上，一人之下，万人之上。而那一人，对他也几无约束。
> 
> 总感觉，自司马懿开始，一句“司马懿非人臣也”就把他们圈入了一个被人时刻提防迫害的境地。“总有刁民想害朕”的那种感觉23333他们在一次次反击中一点点强大，受到的每一次打压都让他们更前进一点，以至于有点身不由己的感觉。我倒不是要说他们父子三个都是小白兔，但是士族出身不是他们的错，能力超绝也不是他们的错，世道是不够强硬、不够优秀就活该被人吞并、埋没、倾轧。大家要是都仁义了，都遵守道德礼法了，那朝代也别更迭了。时至今日，社会普世价值导向不也是忠仁义嘛，又没变过。只是再一想那许多人的三族妇孺，一想几万性命，行了，释然了，报应嘛，天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。
> 
> 但他们自己活得足够优秀了，哪有千秋万代，代代无忧。
> 
> 还有就是，司马师若是知道最终是司马炎即位，我想依他的性子，应该也肯定不会怪司马昭吧。（兄弟俩在下面看桃符最后那样得气活过来吧orz）他多半是叹口气，（把弟弟揽在怀里）说“是我的责任”。
> 
> 若是司马师多活几年，哪怕活到弟弟那个岁数；若是司马昭多活几年，若是司马攸早生几年。
> 
> 命该如此。
> 
> 文里有至少两个细节：头疼是中风前兆；元姬说的话，其实原意是劝他立司马攸的，司马昭偏心司马攸谁都知道，她是怕若立司马炎，司马炎会为此更容不下司马攸。要是索性立了司马攸，封了悠悠之口，反而要好一些。（但是一来没人想得到司马昭当年就……二来也怕司马炎不服——但这个完全取决于活人怎么做事所以我觉得元姬这里还是劝立攸儿）。还有大猷这个字也呼应了一开始司马昭说他能谋略。
> 
> 最后再说一句，在我心里，司马师的动情远比我写的要深得多（如果有小伙伴能get到那就太好了）。因为情深，所以更加深敛，并且心里始终是有一点愧疚感的（责任心太强）因为他觉得自己是哥哥。就，很复杂那种。（司马昭过了十年才生攸儿也都是他的错！都是他把司马昭惯坏了跟他胡搞乱搞了十年！（bu）早点生攸儿给他不就也没事了！）
> 
> 阴阳相隔十年，相比你们在一起的四十五年，又算得了什么。
> 
> 废话快比正文长了！感谢你的喜欢（如果真有的话）XD！！！


End file.
